


Blind Man's Bluff

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John had a magnificent black eye. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What happened?" demanded Sherlock, immediately alert as he entered the flat.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock demonstrates his superior spatial awareness skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Man's Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).

* * *

 

John had a magnificent black eye.

"What happened?" demanded Sherlock, immediately alert as he entered the flat.

"Calm down," said John. "There was a power cut while you were away. I got a bit disorientated and walked into the door."

"Impossible," said Sherlock.

"Er, no," said John. "I definitely remember it happening."

"We've lived here for _months,_ " said his flatmate. "You should be able to find your way around in the dark."

John sighed. "If you suddenly can't see, it's very easy to become confused…"

The challenge in Sherlock's eyes was unmistakable.

 

 

They found a diving mask in Sherlock's dressing up box (" _Disguise compendium!_ ") and John covered it in duct tape.

"Right," said Sherlock. "I can't see anything."

"OK," said John, "you have to get to your room, collect a pair of socks and then come back here."

He spun Sherlock carefully and let him go. Sherlock staggered a little but impressively quickly located the kitchen, and then sure-footedly moved towards the far door.

"Easy," he said and disappeared into the passageway beyond.

John didn't know why he was surprised. The man was a genius after all and…

An almighty _thud_ broke into his thoughts, followed by an anguished cry.

There was a pause.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"I wonder if you could help me. I appear to be in the bath."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather keen on slapstick and physical comedy ^^
> 
> When I was young, the game was called "Blind Man's _Buff_ " ("buff" being the archaic word for a blow). But as "Blind Man's Bluff" now seems more common, I thought I'd better use that as a title instead.


End file.
